


Please use discretion

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angsty ish, Dating, Josh is smooth af, Josh is special, M/M, Poor lil heartbroken tyler, Psychic, joshler - Freeform, probably future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look great. You really pull off the floral." The man commented making Tyler's cheeks red. </p>
<p>or the Psychic AU no one wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a hell of a series, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, it's kind of a joke outfit. i-Jenna...she picked it out to annoy me." Tyler mumbled taking off the robe and throwing it down. The man frowned.  
> "Oh well it looked nice. Your girlfriend has good taste." The employee shook it off and began to walk off to help another customer.  
> "Hey wait! Uh...She's not my girlfriend." Tyler regretted saying that. He chuckled.  
> "Oh well. I was sure...never mind. That's good. Not good but like...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess this is gonna be a thing? It's pretty vague cause it's the first chapter but it'll get better i promise.

Tyler crawled into bed, his body quaking with sobs. He was broken, everyone knew that but this was different. He let someone break him. The phone buzzed next to him. 

**Jenna B):** _Hey Ty..._  
**Jenna B):** _Tyler...Mark told me what happened. I'm sorry.  
_**Jenna B):**   _Tyler? Dude it's only 8 i know ur awake. I'm coming over._

Tyler glanced over the messages. He was glad Jenna was coming over and he needed her but he also needed to be alone. He really needed to be alone. 

"Ty? Are you decent? I'm coming in." Jenna shouted through the door. When she saw Tyler her heart broke. He was still crying and heaving and red and puffy. " _Oh Tyler."_ She muttered crawling next to him on the bed and holding him. She pet his head until his breathing calmed. They didn't need to speak. They understood. 

"H-He said he didn't love me anymore." Tyler finally mumbled into Jenna's shirt.   
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Jenna comforted him. The rest of the night was quiet until they fell asleep. Jenna held him so tight it was almost uncomfortable but that's what friends do. They help each other through even his it means being squished by Tyler's whole body weight.

"Jenna?" Tyler called out when he woke up aloe.   
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Jenna smiled as she waltzed in with two mugs. "Drink up. We're doing something today."  
"Jenna...Maybe you forgot but i cried myself to sleep last night." Tyler frowned, wrapping his hands around the mug. Jenna gave a sympathetic smile and sat next to Tyler.  
"I refuse to let this mess you up as much as the last one did. I won't let it." She breathed out, almost as if it were the most precious secret. "Get your shit together we're going shopping."

Tyler strolled behind Jenna as she dragged him into another store. "Ty, this is so your color!" Jenna joked pulling a black shirt from the rack.  
"Ha Ha. Very funny." Tyler mocked and strolled toward the denim section. He pulled out two pairs of jeans and Jenna had picked out a few different things for him to try on.   
"I'll wait out here. Damn sex-specific change rooms." Jenna sat on a chair just outside the change rooms and watched Tyler awkwardly find a room. He tried on a few different things but settled on black jeans, black shirt and a weird floral robe thing that Jenna had found. He creaked open the door and called for Jenna to come look. When she didn't respond he called again but a different voice came back. A man with faded red hair shuffled up to the door and opened it wider, instinctively Tyler tried to hide himself. "The girl had to go get something. she told me to make sure your okay." The man smiled and scanned Tyler up and down. Tyler sighed. This was a very obvious attempt to set them up. Dammit Jenna. "You look great. You really pull off the floral." The man commented making Tyler's cheeks red.   
"Oh, it's kind of a joke outfit. i-Jenna...she picked it out to annoy me." Tyler mumbled taking off the robe and throwing it down. The man frowned.  
"Oh well it looked nice. Your girlfriend has good taste." The employee shook it off and began to walk off to help another customer.   
"Hey wait! Uh...She's not my girlfriend." Tyler regretted saying that. He chuckled.  
"Oh well. I was sure...never mind. That's good. Not good but like...okay." 

Tyler shouted over the phone at Jenna who was a mess of giggles. "Well did you get his number at least?" Jenna teased.  
"No. I just had my heart broken so even if i did it's not like i'd call him." Tyler groaned and turned the corner to find the red haired boy from before hunched over, picking up papers. "I gotta go." Tyler hung up and rushed over to help the man from before. The man smiled when he noticed Tyler helping him and once it was all cleaned up they stood up and chuckled. "Thanks uh..."  
"Tyler."   
"Josh."  
"Your're welcome, Josh." Tyler mumbled. A long silence followed when Josh flinched and backed away. Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"   
Josh nodded and started becoming very antsy. "Uh...Tyler. I'm sorry." Josh blurted out and paced off before Tyler could think. 

Jenna taunted Tyler on the car ride home, "You saw him again and still didn't get his number. Weak, Tyler Joseph, weak." Tyler was still stuck on why Josh said sorry and stormed off so he wasn't too bothered with whatever smart remarks Jenna had to make. "Well, seeing as your hopeless. I got his number for you." Jenna threw and piece of paper on Tyler lap.  
"Jenna, i'm not interested."  
"Yes you are."  
"No, i'm not."  
"Are so."  
"Are not!"  
"Wait Ty, that's the wrong turn." Jenna frowned.  
"I'm dropping you home. To your house."  
"But-"  
"No buts."

Tyler dropped Jenna off and went home. His apartment was quiet and empty and he soon regretted getting rid of Jenna. His apartment hadn't been empty since his boyfriend moved in. Ex-boyfriend...Ex-fiance really. Tyler flopped on the couch and sat in silence. Soon his fears came true. He started to over think about everything. He thought about the fight he and his ex had a few nights ago or how he shoved Tyler. He thought about what Josh said and did and was. He thought about his ex a lot but he also thought about Josh. He pulled the paper from his pocket and examined the number. It was written in block writing and above it he had written 'Joshua'. Tyler continued examining the paper until his phone rang. "Jenna, what do you want?" Tyler sighed.  
"I-knew-you-wouldn't-call-him-so-i-told-him-to-call-you-sorry-bye." Jenna hung up leaving Tyler confused an frustrated. 

When the phone did ring, Tyler didn't pick up but once it rang again he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tyler. It's Josh. Mall Josh. Why didn't you answer the first time?"  
"I was busy, sorry."  
"No you weren't- I mean oh okay um...your not-girlfriend told me to call you."  
"Jenna's the worst."  
"Listen, Tyler. I know she is trying to set us up and as god damn cute as you are, especially in that floral robe, i know you're not ready." Josh sounded so certain in himself.  
"H-How did you?"  
"I don't," Josh panicked, "Just a guess. Well give me a ring if you ever need anything, bye."

Tyler didn't hear anything from Josh for the next month or so. He spent his days grieving with the occasional visit from Jenna. He went through all the phases of a break up. he cried and over ate and cried some more but once that was over he threw out all of his exes stuff and started posting pictures all captioned "Single and proud!". Denial. Then he cried again but soon, after a while, he started to get better he kept himself busy and on the first morning he woke up without tears in his eyes the phone rang. "Good Morning, Mr Joseph." a cheerful voice sang into the phone.   
"Who is this?"  
"Josh. From the mall. Mall Josh." The voice giggled.  
"Oh. It's been a while, sorry. What's up, Josh from the mall?" Tyler's voice was croaky and his eyes were not full open yet.  
"I know it's early but you're awake and i was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. Well not hang out but Mark is throwing a party tonight."  
"Well, actually my friend Mark is throwing a party tonight so maybe another time?"  
"Tyler..."  
"Yeah still here."  
"It's the same Mark. I'll see you there?" Tyler was taken back but spat out a yes and hung up. Something was off about Josh.

\---------------------

"Ty, you made it!" Mark greeted him at the door but Tyler was distracted, looking out for any sign of red hair. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, Mark, just looking for someone." Tyler pushed passed Mark and caught Jenna in a hug. They said hello and wandered away from Mark. Jenna pulled Tyler into a room and gabbed his shoulders, "Are you ready?!" Tyler was dazed and raised an eyebrow. "The dressing room boy is here!"   
"Oh yeah he called me earlier."  
"Tyler! you're gonna get laid dude!" Jenna was jumping around and psyching up her friend.   
"I don't want get laid, Jenna." Tyler said monotonously and reached for the door.  
"Didn't think i'd ever hear Tyler Joseph say those words." But before she could finish her sentence Tyler had slammed the door behind him and taken to the finding something to drink. 

Later into the night there were a few quick sightings of Josh but Tyler kept a low profile, he wasn't ready to see Josh yet. He barely knew the guy. But he couldn't escape it forever so when Josh walked into the kitchen, Tyler did too. "Tyler!" Josh smiled crinkling his nose and embracing Tyler into a hug.   
"Hey," Tyler smirked. Josh grabbed a Sprite and asked if Tyler would like to go outside to talk.   
"How have you been?" Josh asked once it was quieter. Tyler smiled and thought on this for a while.  
"I'm good." Josh frowned momentarily but went back to his smiley self.   
"Well that's good. Hey...Um i don't wanna be rude but...well, is your friend Jenna okay?" Josh asked, concerned and sneaking glances back at the house. Tyler frowned and cocked his head to the side, "Why wouldn't she be?"   
Josh shrugged but insisted on gong back inside to find Jenna. When they did she was being hit on by a big, very drunk guy who wouldn't leave her alone. They dragged her away to rescue but when they got away Josh was gone. "Did you see where Josh went?" Tyler asked Jenna who was a little wobbly from the alcohol.   
"I think your boyfriend ditched us, man." Jenna chuckled. Tyler shoved her lightly before announcing his departure and taking off. 

 

The next morning Tyler's head throbbed and his stomach ached, he didn't even drink that much how was he hangover. The vibration if his phone was like stabs to his brain. 

**Mall Josh:** _Hey. Hope u aren't too hung over. Lunch?_  
**You** : _I'm kinda busy today. And by busy i mean very hung over. Where did u get to last night?_  
**Mall Josh:** _Why do u ask? Did u miss me?_  
**You:** _I missed u like a fat kid misses spinach. u disappeared right after we found Jenna, It was weird. I didn't even get a good bye kiss._  
**Mall Josh:** _I'm getting a lot of mixed messages, Ty guy._

They texted back and forth for a  while until Josh had to go to work. Tyler finally decided to get up and do something. He made his way out to the kitchen where he was greeted by a sluggish Jenna. "I didn't want to walk in encase you were jerking off. But then i heard giggling so i knew you were jerking off." Jenna greeted.  
"Good morning to you too, Jenna." Tyler smiled.   
"Plans for the day?" Jenna brewed some coffee and sat up on the counter, swinging her legs.   
"Nah. Josh invited me to lunch but i declined."   
Jenna's jaw went slack and she jumped off the counter slapping Tyler jokingly. "Tyler Robert Joseph i did not raise you to be like this!" She exclaimed.   
"I was tired!" Tyler defended fighting her off.  
"He essentially asked you on a  date and you were too tired." Jenna was still in shock and fake fainted onto the kitchen stool.   
"I barely know the guy. I'm not going to date him. Although he does have impeccable timing." 

Tyler finally got rid of Jenna later that night and settled in to bed early. He had just shut his eyes when his ringtone boomed through the room.   
"Hello?" Tyler said annoyed.   
"Didn't wake you?" Josh's voice crackled through the phone.  
"No, no...What's up?"  
"I just wanted to call and see how your day was with Jenna. Also if you wanted lunch tomorrow." Josh's blush practically seeped through the phone.   
"Oh well. You're very persistent. My day was nice, relaxed with Jenna. Did she tell you we were hanging out?"  
"No, i just um...I just guessed you guys were together.." Josh chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well...Um to answer you previous question i would love to get lunch with you tomorrow but i have work."  
"But the Coffee shop isn't open on Sundays." Josh said cutting himself off at the end of his sentence. Tyler was sure he hadn't mentioned work Josh yet, maybe when he was a little drunk. "I uh...Did i tell you i worked at the coffee shop."  
"No, just a...Uh lucky guess." Josh recovered, "So, lunch?"  
"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, he's cute. I get that feeling whenever i think about him." Josh blushed, Debby rolled her eyes and tugged a little harder on his hair.  
> "You're in love already?" Debby scoffed.  
> "Not love, Debs. Something else."  
> "Is it a psychic something!?"

"Did you kiss!?" Jenna bounced around before flopping on the couch next to Tyler. Tyler let out a loud sigh and nudged Jenna's head, "No, it was just lunch, Jenna. We ate sandwiches and talked. That's it."   
"Well what did you talk about? I need every detail, Ty."   
Tyler jumped to his feet and dramatically paraded around the living room, "Joshua's eyes glistened with glee as he announced with a hint of sexual tension, _'How much rent do you pay, my lord?'_ Tyler jumped with joy at the personal question, this Joshua, son of the great Lord Dun, cared for Tyler's financial needs-" Tyler's over dramatization, Shakespeare-esque rendition of the date was cut short by his ringtone blaring. Jenna dove for the phone and rushed down the hall to the bathroom, locking Tyler out. "Jenna, stop! Crossing the line!" Tyler yelled through the door but paused when she heard Jenna's muffled voice through the door. After a few seconds the door creaked open and Jenna grouched out tossing Tyler the phone. "Hey-hi-hello..." Tyler mumbled.  
"Tyler? Hey." Josh said coolly.  
"Hey Josh. Uh sorry about Jenna."  
"Not a problem, sorry to interrupt the party."  
"Oh it wasn't a party just a..." Tyler trailed off and allowed the  phone to fall silent for a few seconds. Josh cleared his throat before he spoke again.  
"Well...I wanted to make sure you enjoyed lunch today." Josh finally said, a smile tracing his voice.  
"It was lunch-y. It was nice, i had fun." Tyler giggled slightly. Jenna barged in and shouted for him to stop being such a teenage girl, enticing a laugh from Josh and a ninja kick from Tyler. "I was thinking we could try dinner? It's like lunch but...dinner."   
Tyler let out a cackle and choked out a yes before hanging up. 

"Dinner? What's that second, Third date? You know what that means..." Jenna cooed from the doorway. Tyler went bright red as the small blonde girl made vulgar motions.   
"I'm not that kinda girl." Tyler joked, crawling into bed.  
"That's not what Brendon told me."

 -------------------

Josh breathed deeply, checking himself in the mirror once again. His collared shirt seemed a little too much but Debby insisted.   
"Look, Josh. You want this guy, right? Like you want to keep him?" Debby combed his hair.  
"Yeah, he's cute. I get that feeling whenever i think about him." Josh blushed, Debby rolled her eyes and tugged a little harder on his hair.  
"You're in love already?" Debby scoffed.  
"Not love, Debs. Something else."  
"Is it a psychic something!?" Debby jumped, planting herself on the floor next to Josh.   
"It's not psychic. Stop calling it that. But yes...It's that kind of feeling." Josh winced at the word psychic. His mother told him it was a rude word and to not ever use it.  
"But that's what you are, J. You're a psychic. A psychic with a fat-ass crush on the oldest Joseph boy!" Debby let out something resembling a cackle as Josh turned redder than before. "Whatever. He's not ready anyway so what does it matter," Josh stated firmly causing Debby to raise an eyebrow, "He just went through a break up. he hasn't told me yet, but well, you know. I think he's getting better but his head is all foggy. He's not ready." 

\------------------

Tyler strolled into the restaurant that was much more fancy than his black skinny jeans and floral robe. Dammit Jenna. He wandered around until he spotted a tuft of red hair near one of the foggy windows. "Uh Hey." Tyler choked out and waved to Josh. Josh shot to his feet and hugged Tyler, pulling his chair out for him and complimenting his robe.   
"I thought you'd like it." Tyler giggled.  
"It's very you, Tyler." Josh sipped from his water. There was a short silence before the waiter took their orders.   
"So...You've been well?" Josh semi asked, semi stated.   
"I've been great, actually. Jenna's interested in this new boy so she's leaving me alone a bit more." Tyler smiled.  
"Good for Jenna. She is lovely, as far as i know her."  
"A pain, but lovely." 

The night carried on with flowing conversation, Tyler even fed into some of the painfully obvious flirting and maybe it was the wine making him a little more open or maybe it was the comforting smiles from Josh either way Tyler was happy. "Wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked a while after they had let dessert settle.  
"Where to?" Josh smiled, swallowing the remains of his wine.  
"Nowhere. Anywhere.... Everywhere." Tyler laughed at his pretentious statement.  
"Quite the poet, let's go then, Sir Joseph." Josh stood up and allowed Tyler to link arms with him.

Josh unhooked his arm with Tyler and came to a stop. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked when he noticed Josh had stopped. Josh's eyes were glued to Tyler his mouth hung open slightly and slowly forming into a smile. "Josh?" Tyler giggled, "What're you doing?"  
"Looking at you." Josh blushed slightly but refused to look away from the brunette. Tyler went a bright red before grabbing Josh's hands and dragging him away. Josh didn't object to Tyler swerving around the back streets until they stopped out the front of a building with a orange glow. "Wow. What is this a studio? Music shop? It's a music shop!" Josh smiled and followed Tyler to the door. "How did you know? You're super intuitive, Josh." Tyler was shocked but continued to push open the door and drag Josh up stairs to a room filled with instruments. Josh headed straight for the drums. 

Tyler watched in awe at Josh drumming his heart out. Tyler wobbled on the spot, jaw hung low. "You okay?" Josh giggled shinning a crooked smile at the adorable sight.  
"I think so..." Tyler smiled. There was a long silence of stares and smiles before Josh finally snapped out of his daze.  
"I should get home. I'll drop you off."  
"Thanks."

Josh walked Tyler all the way up to his apartment where they stood at the door debating mentally on how to say goodbye. "Till next time?" Josh smiled and pulled Tyler into a hug. "Yeah..." Tyler pulled away.  
"You don't have to kiss me Tyler. I know you don't want to." Josh said almost too forcefully.   
"I-I um...Sorry." Tyler mumbled, "I'll text you." Tyler hurried inside leaving Josh at the door wallowing in self hate. 

"Tyler!" Jenna jumped up from the couch, "How'd it go?"   
"It was awesome. He's awesome. I messed up. He's so awesome, Jenna." Tyler rambled and flopped onto Jenna's lap.  
"Talk, Joseph."

\-------------

"Josh? Are you okay?" Debby opened the bedroom door and hurried to Josh's side.   
"I scared him, Debby." Josh frowned.  
"I'm sure it was fine." Debby scoffed and rubbed circles into Josh's back as tears pooled in his eyes.  
"Why can't i keep my mouth shut. Why do i have to be like this?" Josh cried, "He was freaking out and i could hear every minute of it. It was horrible! I'd rather not know. I hate it. I hate it all."  
Debby comforted Josh all night, convincing him it was fine but nothing really calmed him as much as the text he got the next morning.

**Ty Guy:**   _I wanna kiss you now. Like right now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was overwhelming Josh with his thought of kissing among...other things. When Tyler finally faced Josh they were both blushing. Josh leaned in allowing himself to block out his own thoughts and Tyler's, as well as that old lady a few rows down. Their lips connected and Tyler rested his hand on Josh's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are yall liking this so far?

**Mall** **Josh:** _Work is over in T-minus 30 minutes. C U then?  
_**Mall Josh:** _Can you wait that long?  
_**You:** _I can wait forever. But what should i wear?_  
**Mall** **Josh:** _Preferably nothing._  
**Mall Josh:** _Sry._  
**You:** _Ur fine. Ur more than fine_  
**Mall Josh:** _Ur not 2 bad urself Tyler Joseph._  
**You** : _Y the full name, Dun?_  
**Mall Josh:** _It's called flirting, dumbie._  
**You:** _I've never heard of it._

"Ugh you're such a sleaze, Tyler." Jenna groaned ripping the phone from Tyler's hand and tossing it aside. "We need to talk business."  
Jenna held a blue dress to her front and switched it with a purple one, "Which one? I like the blue but he said he loves me in purple." Jenna frowned. Tyler pointed to the blue one and reached for his phone again, typing out another text. "Thanks, Ty. What about you, eh? What're you gonna wear?" Jenna asked from the bathroom as she changed.   
"Uh, clothes. Jeans and a shirt."   
"Boring."  
"We're just seeing a movie, Jenna, it isn't fancy." Tyler scoffed.  
"Yeah but this could be potentially the first kiss of your relationship. What if you marry him and your first kiss story is you in a shitty band shirt and jeans." Jenna paraded out of the bathroom flaunting the dress in the mirror.   
"Well we aren't gonna get married, and frankly i don't care about our first kiss. You look great by the way." Tyler examined the way the dress fell to just above Jenna's slender knees.   
"Would you turn straight for me?" Jenna asked, turning to the side and pushing in her small stomach.  
"I would only turn straight for Beyonce. We've talked about this." Tyler mindlessly commented as he typed.  
"Well would you fuck me? Am i on the same level as your precious Josh." Jenna yanked the phone from Tyler's hand again demanding attention.   
"I wouldn't fuck you because i'd be to busy fucking Josh." Tyler smirked already embarrassed by the vulgar comment.  
"Oh please, Ty, we all know it'd be Josh that fucked you."

\--------------

Josh found his way to their seats, Tyler trailing behind. Tyler was nervous, Tyler was not sure about his hair, Tyler was thirsty, no hungry...horny? Josh shook off the constant nagging of Tyler's subconscious that bled into his thoughts. They found a seat right up the back. Before the movie had even started Josh was getting a few random thoughts from Tyler.  _ **Does he know i have a half chub? I just called it a half chub, i'm turning into Jenna.**_ Josh giggled to himself, _**I wonder how Jenna is doing. I should text her, no that'd be rude to Josh. Josh...His hair is pretty today, does he know he's pretty. I hope he kisses me and doesn't think i'm nervous.**  _ Josh glanced over to Tyler getting a few images of Jenna in a dress and Tyler laying on his bed. That must've been what they were doing earlier. Tyler was overwhelming Josh with his thought of kissing among...other things. When Tyler finally faced Josh they were both blushing. Josh leaned in allowing himself to block out his own thoughts and Tyler's, as well as that old lady a few rows down. Their lips connected and Tyler rested his hand on Josh's shoulder. Tyler let his mouth hang open slightly as Josh over powered the kiss in a good way. Josh unintentionally let out a groan.  _ **Screw the movie i just wanna kiss him for the rest of the** **day**._ Josh pulled off smiling. "Okay." Josh agreed already standing up.  
"What? I, um..." Tyler was confused and pulled Josh back into his seat, "Why are we leaving?"  
"You said you wanted to. Just now. You said you wanted to kiss all day instead." Josh covered his mouth after the words slipped out.   
"N-No i didn't. Well i thought it. I thought exactly that but I-" Tyler stammered out.  
"Oh right. My mistake i Guess i'm just in tune with you." Josh tried to laugh off the mistake and shoveled pop corn into his mouth. Tyler fell silent as the movie played. 

When the movie finally ended (Without anymore kisses) Tyler pulled Josh aside into one of the empty theaters. "You have some explaining to do." He spoke softly but with a tremble.

 -------------

 "Josh..." Debby Sighed, "You can't keep that lie up. You have to tell him." 

"I can't just tell him. what do i say  _Hey Tyler, Boy i'm really interested in, i have been reading your thoughts and spying on you with my brain for the last two months. Anyway wanna kiss again?_ " Josh groaned and fell back onto Debby's bed.   
_"_ Don't be sarcastic, Josh. This is serious and you need to start thinking." Debby said sternly, "What is Tyler thinking?" Josh shut his eyes and rubbed his face.  
"He's alone. He's writing something, a poem maybe? He is nervous, but he always is so maybe that's just him. He is doubtful and in shock. He is blocking it out i think. He's thinking about buying a toy car for...himself. He is thinking about the kiss. He's hungry? No, not hungry...Oh  _oh. Definitely not hungry._ " Josh mumbled feeling his brain start to pain as the thoughts from Tyler flooded in. Debby was silent, glaring at him. "You're gonna have to talk, Debby. I cant read your mind, remember?" 

Debby rolled her eyes and sat next to Josh. "You need to tell him, Josh."

\--------------

Tyler put the pen down and picked his phone up, speed dialing Jenna. She answered straight away, "What?"  
"Jennifer Black. How was your date?"   
"That's not my name. Also It was good. I'm leaving his place now."  
"Jenna, did you sleep with him of the 2nd date?"  
"You know it."  
"Well i have a story and i need to tell you in person. It's about Josh."  
"How good is this story Ty? Does it involve his dick?"  
"If i say yes how soon can you get here?"  
"I'm out the front."

Jenna rolled her eyes once Tyler finished telling the story. "You really believe it Tyler?" Jenna asked when she was sure he was done.  
"I don't know. I think so. It makes sense, right? What else could it be. Plus he called his Mom and she said it was all true. His traumatic childhood, the car accident everything."  
"Maybe she's in on it."  
"Maybe." They were silent for a while, thinking of what had happened.  
"His lips were soft." Tyler grinned.  
"I bet they were, Ty."  
'What's wrong, Jenna. Why are you being so weird."   
"I'm not being weird. I just don't trust this guy. He seemed nice...for a hook up but not permanent. I don't want him to hurt you Ty." It was silent again for a long time until Tyler's phone buzzed and he read the text aloud. 

**Mall Josh:** _I'm not gonna hurt u, Tyler....Just know that. Also i think we should talk.  
_

"Tyler. That's weird maybe he bugged your phone. I don't like it. Get rid of him."  
"No. You don't control me, Jenna."  
"Yeah but i control your phone privileges." Jenna lunged forward snatching the phone and locking herself in the bathroom as per usual. 

**You:** _I think we should take a break. Just for a week or so._  
**Mall Josh:** _Please don't b creeped out Ty. I really like you._  
**You:**   _Lunch. Next Monday. I just need myself for a week._

\--------------------------

"How'd it go,J?" Debby asked,.  
"Jenna wants me to stay away for a week."  
"Bitch. She said that?"  
"Well she said it via Tyler's phone. But i think i should listen."  
Debby shook Josh's shoulders, "Joshua William Dun. Drive to his house the moment she leaves."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh examined the apartment. He had never been in Tyler's apartment but he'd seen it in his head. Tyler awkwardly sat on the opposite couch, eyeing off Josh. "So...Had to talk to me?" Tyler said awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happened in this chapter. It'll slow down a bit soon but some cool stuff is coming i promise. Also how are yall liking it?

Josh examined the apartment. He had never been in Tyler's apartment but he'd seen it in his head. Tyler awkwardly sat on the opposite couch, eyeing off Josh. "So...Had to talk to me?" Tyler said awkwardly.  
"Uh, yeah...I know you said you didn't wanna see me for a while but i-"  
"That was Jenna."  
"I know...Um Well i wanted to explain myself. I really like you Tyler. I know we've only known each other for a while and only kissed once but i  _really_ like you." Josh rambled on, glancing at his mug of coffee.  
"Cut to the chase, Josh." Tyler deadpanned.  
"I haven't been completely honest."  
Tyler's heart sunk, Jenna was right. This guy was bad news.  
"Not in a bad way...I would never lie to hurt you, i just...I didn't want to scare you." Josh finished. Tyler raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea, trying to seem calm despite the blood that seemed to not be flowing to his brain.   
"I, uh. I'm...Well, i have a gift. I wasn't in a traumatic accident that left me able to predict things. I was kinda born like that i guess. My mother is the same. She says we are um, readers. But i guess the easiest way to explain it is to say im psychic." Tyler was silent, straight faced and stared at the floor.  
"You're not funny, Josh. You're a terrible liar." Tyler laughed forcefully.  
"I-I'm-Uh...I'm not lying i can read thoughts and well, see the future and present...Sometimes past. It's complicated." Josh tried to defend himself.  
"Yeah and i have a  _Huge_ schlong and a big ego _._ Ha!" Tyler mocked.  
"I can prove it," Josh stated, feeling quite offended, "Right now, Jenna is at her nephew's house...She's reading to him, maybe with him..." Tyler paused his laughter and wriggled his phone from his jeans.

**You:** _What r u doin rn?_  
**Gf:** _With my nephew, why?_  
**You:** _What r u doin w him?_  
**Gf:** _Reading. Ty whats going on._

Tyler looked up at Josh and felt the blood drain from his face. There is no way Jenna and Josh had been talking.  
"I haven't been talking to Jenna and yes this coffee i bitter, in a good way." Josh smirked.  
"But-i-Uh." Tyler stammered, "I was just-"  
"I know. I can hear all your thoughts. Most of them. It's really quite annoying. You're a loud thinker, Ty." Josh said smugly. Tyler felt ill and rushed to the kitchen, vomiting in the sink immediately. "Oh-OH! Oh my god, Tyler! Are you okay?" Josh yelled following him and patting his back. 

After an hour or two of vomiting, quizzing, kissing and confusion, Tyler and Josh sat next to each other on the couch, snuggling and giggling. Tyler stretched up and pecked Josh's nose, "What am i thinking now?" Tyler scrunched up his face, focusing on his thoughts. Josh went a bright hue of red and pressed his lips to Tyler's.   
"You know i can hear the thoughts after that too? I just heard that you little cutie," Josh kissed back, "And yes i am a top." Josh reddened and ran his hand down Tyler's arm.   
"Josh, you should've told me, it's so cool. it's the ultimate pick up line. _Hey hottie, i'm psychic lets bang_." Tyler giggled out.   
"You think it would work?" Josh smiled.  
"Well it'd have like a 98% success rate but you're so good looking it would work 100% of the time." They were silent for a while before Josh grinned and turned to Tyler.  
"Hey hottie, i'm psychic lets bang." Josh snickering was cut short by Tyler's lips hard against his.

 

\---------------

 

The two had been inseparable for the past week. Josh had only gone home two or three times to grab more clothes and lube. Jenna called sometimes to make sure Tyler wasn't talking to Josh yet. Boy, did she have a big storm coming. 

"Oh fuck," Tyler panted, tangling his hand in Josh's hair, "Josh, fuck, i'm gonna-" When Tyler was painfully close to climax for the third time today Josh pulled his head away and sat back on his knees. "W-what? Why did you stop? God dammit Josh!" Tyler sighed and wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock.  
"Someone knocked on the door." Josh seemed panicky and shot to his feet, finding a pair of underwear.  
"Who is it?" Tyler asked.  
"Jenna." Josh sighed and gathered some more clothes and hurried into the closet. Tyler cussed under his breath, finding some clothes and struggling to hide his painful erection.   
"Coming!" Tyler called out to Jenna. He ignored the giggling in the closet followed by a small, "Yeah you are." and made his way out to the door. 

"Ty!" Jenna threw her arm around Tyler, he tried to pulled his waist back to ensure Jenna didn't feel anything. "How have you been? Kept away from, Josh?"  Jenna smiled planting herself on the couch.  "Uh, yeah. How was camping?" Tyler rubbed his neck where he was sure Jenna saw the hickey.   
"It was good. Dean is growing up so much it's scary."   
"I remember him in diapers." Tyler smiled awkwardly.  
"Yeah." It was silent for a long time but Jenna's darting eyes and crinkling nose proved she wasn't about to leave anytime soon.   
"Smells funny in here? Cook something weird recently?" Jenna asked, knowing very well Tyler doesn't cook.  
"Uh yeah. New recipe. Do you have somewhere to be? I have work in 5...I gotta go soon."   
Jenna raised an eyebrow, "What're trying to hide, Joseph? What's going on?"  
Tyler choked on his words and cleared his throat, "Noth-nothing is going on. I have nothing to hide."   
"So you wouldn't mind if i stay here while you go to work?" They were at a stand off for a few minute. They had known each other for so long they both knew what was going on.   
"Not at all. I'll be back later. I have to go grab something." Tyler forced a smiled and calmly shuffled to his room.

As soon as the door closed he ripped open the closet door to reveal a little Josh, huddled in a ball.   
"What's the game plan?" Josh smiled and climbed out of the closet.  
"You get back in there. i'll be 2 hours or so." Tyler ordered, grabbing a coat.  
"I hate it in there. I spent 17 years in the closet, i'm not ready to go back in!" Josh whined already getting back on his spot. Tyler stifled a giggled and pecked Josh on the cheek.  
"When i get back i'll repay you." Tyler winked and closed the door.  
  
Jenna smiled evilly as Tyler made his way to the door, "Don't make a mess, Jenna."   
"I wont."

Tyler sighed when he reached his car, immediately unbuttoning his pants to finish what Josh had started.

\---------------

Jenna grinned as she made her way down the hall. She pushed open the bathroom door, and examined the blue tiles. She knew Tyler and if she knew anything about Tyler it was that the man wasn't good at emptying the bathroom bin. he opened the lid and as she suspected two or three tied up condoms were among the trash. Jenna smiled and shut the lid. She washed her hands before making her way to the spare room.

It was a spare room but may as well have been Jenna's room. It was stylized to her standards and even had framed photos of Jenna and Tyler from their childhood and teen years. She knew he would ever do anything in their but it was worth a shot. The room seemed untampered so Jenna dumped her coat off and put away her bag. Finally she opened Tyler's bedroom door. She didn't know what to expect but the smell was a hint. The room wreaked of sweat and naughty things, no wonder seeing as the sheets were a mess and there were clothes and condoms everywhere. "Ah ha!' Jenna laughed as she dodged the condoms on the floor and creep over to the bed. "Josh!? You can come out now!" Jenna laughed.  
 _She's bluffing._ Josh stayed still and stopped breathing, waiting for a while until he heard a sigh and footsteps leave the room. 

**You** : Tyler come home quick. I think she's leaving. Also bring me some of that taco bell.  
 **Ty :)))):**  Omw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin? Sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains smut. Also sorry for this being late. ALSO i didnt want ti to seem like tyler was suddenly out of character but i want him to be dom so let me have my moment.

Josh fell next to Tyler,both sweating and trying to catch their breath. Tyler nuzzled into josh's neck and whispered a small thanks. "Your welcome, " Josh laughed, "Hey ty? I have work like 3 days in a row starting tomorrow so i'm probably gonna head home for a few nights."   
Tyler whined at the information,he and Josh had been together now for over a week and were like rabbits. Jenna had finally walked in on them and after a lecture to Tyler and then a stern talking to Josh,  she wished them the best and headed off. "Do you have to go?" Tyler whined, drawing small circles into Josh's chest.   
"I do. But i promise the next day off i get we're gonna go on a cute date." Josh smiled and planted a kiss on Tyler's forehead. As the two began to drift off Josh couldnt help but smiled at Tyler's thoughts.  **Does this mean we're dating? I hope so. I think i love him. Is it to early to tell him? God.** "Hey Ty. I love you." Josh yawned.  
"I forget you can hear that," Tyler blushed but nuzzled closer into Josh, "Love you too," He sleepily mumbled as they drifted off.

Jenna took a long sip from her mug. "So, How was he?" Jenna asked, struggling to keep a straight face.   
"That's rather private information Miss Black." Tyler turned light pink.  
"Well from all the gross rubbers in your apartment he must've been go-"  
"He was amazing! He is amazing. God he's great." Tyler stared off into nothingness.  
"Don't pop a boner in public, Ty." Jenna giggled. Tyler rolled his eyes and took a drink, "Well are ya'll official?"   
"I guess. Not sure but i think so." Tyler answered, still unsure of himself, hoping Josh wasn't listening in.  
"Tyler Joseph and his Psychic trophy husband. Has a nice ring to it." Jenna smiled.   
"I thought you were against him?" Tyler questioned earning a kick against his calf.  
"Yes but he makes you happy so i'm happy."

 ----------------

"Look who's finally home!" Debby cheered from the couch when Josh swung the door open. Josh smiled wide and tossed his bag aside, falling into Debby's lap. "Work?" Debby asked brushing her hand through his hair. Josh nodded and managed to sit up. "I assume you wont be home for long. Wanna order in?" Debby asked, already punching in the number of their favorite Chinese food restaurant. Josh mumbled a yes and sat up. 

Debby and Josh shoveled food into their mouths, appreciating each others company. "So," Debby paused for a moment, "Did you ask him yet?"  
"Not officially. But he's been thinking about it a lot. He's thinking about it right now. I think he knows i want to too."   
"Well, you cant fly through this relationship with your little mind reading assumption, You gotta ask him, Josh." Debby complained. She had watched Josh go through many relationships and break ups and hook ups and she knew all the little things Josh did wrong and did right. They knew each other better than anyone and else, largely attributed to the fact that they actually had to learn each other. Josh cant read Debby so they have to talk. They never worked out why Debby was unreadable but they lived with it.   
"I know. I will. We're going on a date next week, i'll do it then." 

 ----------------

 

"Hey," Josh pulled Tyler in for a gentle kiss and guided him to his seat. They were at a small cafe not much different to the one Tyler worked at. There was almost no one there so they had some privacy. "How was work?" Tyler asked, glancing over the menu.  
"Boring. Actually Tuesday we had a guy come in and he was looking for a flannel so i brought him one and he argued about how that isnt a flannel and i called him an idiot and nearly got fired. It's fine though my boss is cool." Josh blabbered on.  
"Josh you cant call customers idiots," Tyler giggled.  
"I can say what i want to customers. That's how i snagged you right?" Josh teased. Tyler blushed and put the menu down. He watched as Josh examined the menu, eyebrows furrowing and relaxing, his eyes zooming across the page. Tyler couldn't help but stare because well Josh was gorgeous and he hadn't seen him in a week and suddenly that seemed like an unreasonable amount of time to be away from something so pretty. Josh smiled and glanced over at Tyler through lidded eyes. "Thinkin' pretty loud there, Ty." Josh grinned earning a kick in the shin. "You are pretty though." Tyler confirmed, still doe eyed.   
"Nothing compared to you." Josh smiled weakly. They were stuck in each others trance when the waitress cleared her throat and asked if they were ready to order.  
"Oh, right. Um We'll both have the ham and cheese croissant and a tall latte." Josh ordered without asking Tyler but smiled gleefully when Tyler confirmed he was correct. 

"Never have i ever...Played never have i ever with coffee." Tyler chuckled under his breath.  
"You got me, Tyler. I do this on all my dates." Josh smiled wide, his eyes crinkling.   
"Never have i ever wanted to bang someone in a coffee shop before this moment." Josh whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. Tyler hung his head low and gave the most lustful look to Josh. "I'm sure there is a bathroom here." Tyler bit at his lip already being pulled to his feet by Josh who threw some money on the table. Quickly whilst the barrister wasn't looking they slipped into the door that read Men's.

As soon as the door locked Josh was all over Tyler, sloppily kissing down to his neck pressing him against the door. "Ah uh..."Tyler panted spinning them around and wedging his knee between josh's legs. Josh shrunk into Tyler's hold and paid close attention to Tyler's lips that were still wet. "You may be good in bed but semi public sex is my forte." Tyler grinned, his lips just apart from josh's. "This isn't like you." Josh cooed.   
"Well, you've never seen me like this. But you will." Tyler almost growled, slipping into a persona josh had never seen. As Tyler attacked josh's neck, josh hoisted his legs up around Tyler's waist, desperate for friction.  **Fuck he tastes like sugar and god he's hot. I haven't been this dominant in a while. It's nice to be in  control i hope josh doesn't mind. Fuck what josh thinks, this is my time to shine.**  Josh couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Tyler's rapid thoughts. "What are you laughing at." Tyler growled and ripped his shirt off along with Josh's.   
"Nothing. God just fuck me, please." Josh begged, tugging down his pants.   
"Uh, uh, uh. Not here. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna get me off with that pretty mouth of yours and then we're gonna go home." Tyler ordered, putting Josh's pants back up. "I don't get off? I don't know if i like dominant Tyler." Josh smiled but he was already on his knees, fiddling with Tyler's belt.   
"I let you get off most of last week. It's time for a change around here sweetheart." Tyler groaned tangling his hand in josh's hair as josh started to work tyler with his hands. After a few pumps josh gently kissed the tip then dragged his tongue down the shaft leaving tyler a moaning mess. Soon josh was taking all of tyler, bobbing his head, sometimes glancing up at his lover whose eyes were scrunched shut. Tyler could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten and knew he was close. josh pulled off, "How am i, Ty?" Josh asked sinfully kissing at the tip again. "S'good, josh. fuck im so close please just," tyler choked out before thrusting forward into josh's mouth, he push josh's head closer, directing how much josh took at once. it wasn't long before tyler was gripping josh's hair painfully hard and cumming down his throat. With a soft sigh tyler backed away from Josh and pulled his pants back up. "That was different." Josh cleared his throat.   
"Very. But as my boyfriend you have to get used to it." Tyler pulled josh up and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.   
"Boyfriend?" Josh smiled.  
"Boyfriend."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wants you back, Ty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo drama. Feedback?

"No! I don't care...Leave him alone, Bre-" Jenna stopped her yelling and slammed the phone down on the table. "Mornin' Tyler," She smiled cheerfully, pushing a plate of half eaten toast over to Tyler who was still rubbing his eyes. "Josh here?" Jenna continued, typing furiously on her phone.   
"MmNo..." Tyler yawned.  
"Do you know where he lives?" Jenna asked not so subtly, waking Tyler fully up.  
"Why?"  
"Just curious, sweetie." Jenna smiled sweetly. Something was up.  
"32 Willsons. Apartment 5. Don't do anything weird Jenna, he has a room mate." Tyler squinted his eyes trying to find his best friend's thoughts.   
"Interesting. Well I've got work in 2 minutes so i'm gonna get out of your hair for the day. Speaking of hair, the hair dresser called, he said your booked in for this afternoon." Jenna rushed out the door.  
"You're not my mom, Jenna!" Tyler grumbled as she slammed the door.

\-------------

Josh shot up and tried to gather himself again. His surroundings were his again everything was fine. It was fine. It wasn't him. "Josh you okay?" Debby rushed in.  
"Yeah um i think i," Josh caught his breath, "I think i had a bad dream. I think Tyler's scared and so is Jenna. Jenna's very scared, she's coming here now and, oh god..We have to go to Tyler's. now!" Josh rambled gripping Debby's shoulders.   
"Josh, slow down. What's happening? Why is Jenna coming he-" Debby was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hi, i'm Jenna. Hey Josh!" Jenna barged passed Debby and rushed to Josh. "Listen, there is not enough time to fully explain but i'm sure you can fill in the blanks. So there is a man coming. big scary man. Tyler's ex. He is so scary, he was so mean to Tyler and they were engaged and now he wants Tyler back." Jenna was out of breath and had to take a break.  
"H-He knows about me doesn't he? He wants to hurt me? He wants to hurt  **Tyler**." Josh mumbled. Before the girls could even comprehend it josh was sprinting out the door and down he hall. "Shit. We have to follow him." 

"Josh! Wait!" Debby shouted after the car that sped out of the car park.   
"Shit. Jenna sighed. "We'll take my car."  
The girls rushed into the car and took off after josh. "Wanna explain what's going on?" Debby spat, trying to text Josh.  
"Tyler's manipulative evil fucking ex wants him back but he knows about josh and it may or may not be my fault," Jenna sighed, "Anyway the asshole wants to abuse Tyler into loving him again and beat the shit out of Josh. so not a great situation." Debby rubbed her temples trying to think up a plan.   
"Josh will fight the guy. Josh gets attached easily and hes already in love with Tyler. How big is this ex?"   
"Not huge but definitely dangerous. I never liked the asshole. Fucking Brendon." Jenna slammed her hand on the wheel.

\-------------

Tyler waddled over to the door that was being knocked non stop. "What?!" He swung open the door. Josh stood, sweating, panting and lunged himself into Tyler and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so fucking much. fuck! Tyler,  love you, okay? shit." Josh mumbled swinging Tyler around.   
"Whoa...You alright there, Josh? I'm not dead." Tyler chuckled guiding him into the apartment and shutting the door. Josh finally let Tyler go and paced around the room.   
"Is the asshole here? No...fuck, he's a few towns over. Tyler we're staying at mine for a few nights." Josh paced into Tyler room and started throwing clothes onto his bed.   
"Josh, sweetie...Whats going o-" Tyler started but was stopped by both Debby and Jenna sprinting into the room, Jenna doubled over trying to breathe;   
"Can someone please tell me what is happening!" Tyler shouted over the yelling between Debby and josh. The room was quit until Jenna straightened up again and cleared her throat. "Brendon has been calling me non stop over the last 2 weeks. I-I didn't wanna tell you cause you might lose it and you and josh are doing so great and he makes you happy," Jenna let herself take and drink and continued, "He wants you back, Ty and i told him you don't want him back and...well i may have accidentally slipped out that you're seeing someone else and he kinda lost the plot..." Everyone was still quiet as Tyler was in disbelief.   
"You didn't tell me you were corresponding with my ex-fiance and you spoke for me? Jenna i love you but you need to leave before i make you." Tyler spat, anger filling his tone. Jenna widened her eyes, "But Tyler you do-"   
"No but's get out of my apartment!" Tyler yelled now, Jenna shook her head and grabbed Debby's arm and pulled her out of the apartment with her. 

"And how long have you known?" Tyler shot josh a death glare.  
"For about an hour..." Josh mumbled. Tyler nodded and eventually pulling his phone out and dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?...Hey Brendon. So I've heard.......You were always a trouble maker weren't you......Well,yeah i'm kinda seeing someone right now....You left me!....Okay fine, alright....Marshall's Bar and Grill on Tuesday?....See you then, bye." Tyler was all smiley when he hung up and faced josh again. Josh was almost in tears, he was confused and scared and pretty sure Tyler just made a date with his ex.  **What the fuck am i gonna do? Should i just tell him? I do love him and he'll understand, right? Maybe not.**  
"Tyler give me the truth or nothing at all." Josh's voice cracked toward the end. Tyler sat next to josh and it an assuring hand on his thigh.  
"I just need to talk to him."  **I just need to be with him.** "It'll just be a quick chat and then ill go straight to your house."  **Or maybe his.** "I don't love him anymore, josh. I love you, okay?" **I love him and only him. I never loved you.** Josh jumped away from Tyler. He couldn't tell the difference between his thoughts and Tyler's and maybe he was making it up but what if that's really what Tyler was thinking. He needed to get out. Now. "I have to go." Josh ran for the door slamming it behind him. He began to shake, his lungs struggling to keep up with his heart and his heart struggling to keep up with his feet as they went full speed down the stairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, even if i wanted to marry you still, what makes you think id leave josh for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kinda hectic and a bit cliche but yeah. PS asshole brendon is an asshole

"Josh...When was the last time you spoke to Tyler?" Debby eased into josh's room that josh hadn't left in the last three days.   
"During the fight. I haven't spoken to him since. I don't care." Josh mumble into the pillow.  
"You can't be moping around. You should call him." Debby cleaned off the bedside table and tried to sit next to josh.   
"He's getting ready for his lunch with his ex. I won't today."   
"Its gonna be a rough one?" Debby asked. Josh nodded and rolled over, looking at his best friend.  
"We've only been dating for 2 months and there is already problems," Josh sighed, checking his phone for the time. Debby frowned, and kissed josh's forehead.  
"Would it make you feel better if we layed in bed with ice cream and the neighbor's cat and talked about it?" Debby offered, josh nodded his head, still bearing a frown.

\-----------------

**Brendon:** See you in 10 bb?  
**You:** Don't call me that. I'm with josh now. But yes  
**Brendon:** We'll see about that after lunch :))))))

 Tyler waited awkwardly, not knowing when Brendon could walk in that door. They hadn't seen each other since the big fight, Brendon was gone by morning. "Well don't you look stunning." A voice spoke confidently from behind Tyler, without turning his head to look, Tyler cleared his throat.  
"Hey Bren. Good to see you." Tyler smiled as brendon slid into his seat, shinning his winning smile at Tyler. Damn Brendon's stunning good looks.   
"Your hair is different....And is that a hickey?" Brendon clenched his jaw shut.  
"Yes. I'll uh..have to tell josh to stop doing that." Tyler awkwardly adjusted his collar, wondering if josh was listening in.  
"Ah, Josh. Josh Dun who works at Target and lives two blocks down from the cafe? Yes, i know of him." Brendon smiled wickedly, taking Tyler's hand in his.  
"You're a creep, brendon. What did you want to talk about?" Tyler tried to pull his hand away but brendon gripped on, rubbing small circled into his forearm.   
"I just wanted to talk about us. I made a mistake, Ty. And lets be honest you can't resist me, baby." There was a moment where Tyler was trapped in Brendon's eye contact.  _I'm with Josh. Josh. Josh. He's is better. I'm with josh._ "What'd ya say we forget all of this and continue with wedding plans. I know how much you wanted that chapel down by the lake." Brendon had Tyler trapped and Tyler couldn't even formulate words.

\----------------

"So what's he thinking? What's happening, Josh?" Debby asked, passing Josh the caramel ice cream. Josh furrowed his brows and shut his eyes.  
"Brendon's um...talking about weddings i guess. I think they're gonna get married again. He's holding Tyler's hand and touching his knee. Asshole." Josh mumbled, eyes flickering to the back of his head. "And what's Tyler thinking?" Debby asked, ripping onto josh's hand.   
"Uh...Fuck...He's worried? Maybe a bit scared. I love josh not brendon. He keeps saying that i think he's doubting himself. I-" Josh began to choke up, "I think he's nervous but not about brendon, about himself and he's turned on that's for sure." Josh bit onto his lip holding back tears.   
"Josh, you alright?" She asked, josh nodded slowly, "I think you should go to the restaurant and take Tyler away. You always said he was mentally weak. Something about his thoughts being flimsy. He needs to be reminded who really wants to take care of him." 

"This is so cliche, It's like a romance film." Debby giggled, helping josh into the passenger seat.   
"What if he doesn't want me back? Fuck, this is a bad idea." Josh rambled, fumbling with his seat belt. Debby shook her head and reminded him of the plan.   
"It has to happen Josh."  
Josh nodded sightly anxiety bubbling in his stomach.It's not even like Tyler and him had fought but after not speaking to each other for 4 days they were in some sort of relationship limbo.

\---------------

Tyler let Brendon fiddle with his hand as their conversation came in and out. "So, even if i wanted to marry you still, what makes you think id leave josh for you?" Tyler said shallowly swallowing some wine. "Come on, Ty. You've only known him for a like 2 months. We were in love for 2 years, you are still in love with me just admit it," Brendon smiled leaning a little closer to Tyler's face and glancing at his lips. Tyler bit his lips thinking about what he had said.  
"Actually we've been together for two and a half months, asshole." A foreign voice croaked above them. Tyler ripped his arm away from brendon and shot up to his feet.  
"Josh!" Tyler exclaimed embracing Josh in a one-sided hug.  
"W-Why were you holding his hand?" Josh muttered taking a step back. Brendon grinned up at josh, "Uh, Joshua. I've heard a lot about you. Weird that you'd interrupt our date."  
"This is a date? Tyler is that true." Josh muttered.  
"No, of course not...Just a chat...Nothing serious," Tyler defended. Brendon chuckled loudly mocking what Tyler said. Josh's mouth hung open in disbelief.  
"I knew this would happen. _Brenny._ Oh my god, you're Brenny! I fucking knew it." Josh was shouting now, choking back the tears.Tyler paused. He'd never called brendon Brenny in front of josh. Oh shit. "Josh i never. I didn't when did."   
"All those timed we fucked and you thought about Brenny, i get it now. You were never over him were you? You tricked me! You tricked yourself into not thinking about him when i didn't have my cock in your mouth. Fuck you Tyler Joseph. And fuck you _brenny_. Fuck both of you." Josh smeared the tears on his cheeks and stormed out,pushing passed Debby. "Wait Josh!" Tyler shot up, pushing brendon off of him and chasing josh out the door. 

"Stop being ridiculous!" Tyler gripped onto josh's shirt and spun him around.  
"Don't touch me! I should've known you ever cared! I could hear it in your dumb little brain, i could hear a little voice of doubt and you know what? I thought it was me over reacting? I thought you might be the only good thing in the world. Do you know how nice it is to listen in on someone and only hear nice things? but now i realize it was never nice things. You have know idea." Josh fell to his knees, over come by emotions. 

"Josh..."  **I know you can hear this. I love you. I know I've never properly said it like this but...I love you, josh. I love you for all the crazy psychic stuff and i am so sorry.** They were both silent, josh's body still quaking with sobs. Tyler squatted down next to josh and wrapped his arms around josh until the sobs softened.   
You know josh...You never told me my future?" Tyler mumbled, cradling josh.  
"Um," Josh wiped his eyes, "I'm not supposed to tell you because it can mess things up but...Well in a few years you are gonna be at a wedding. Your wedding. You look so handsome." Josh mumbled like it was a small secret. Tyler's heart stopped.  
"Who am i gonna get married to?" Tyler pressed a kiss to josh's forehead.  
"Not brendon." Josh gigged sightly.  
"Burn," Tyler chuckled, "Who then?"  
"I'm not sure but they have red hair." Josh smiled, trying to focus on the face imprinted in his mind.   
"Well,i can think of one red haired person who i want to marry someday." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like im not happy w this ending and im sure yall arent but idk i wasnt feelin this but i promise more cool fics in the future sorryyyyy

Tyler hadn't left Josh's side all week. Brendon called a few times but eventually it died off. Josh didn't talk about Tyler's thoughts or what happened at the date,in fact he didn't talk much at all. They were in a weird middle place, Tyler would say he loved josh and josh would just nod. Finally one day Tyler snapped. "Josh. You can't just be closed off to me forever, okay? If something is wrong please tell me."   
Josh's turned away blinking back tears.  
"Babe? I'm sorry i didn't mean to snap at you it's just...I just don't understand i cant read your mind." Tyler tried to comfort josh but was rejected further. "Shit, Josh, i'm sorry if that offended you...It's true though. I can't know what you're thinking you have to talk to me."

Josh took a deep breath and wiped his face, "I just...In 5 years we have a really big argument and i'm angry about it." Tyler stared blankly before shaking his head and laughing "Seriously? You're upset about an argument we have in 5 years?" Tyler laughed wrapping his arms around josh. "Yes. Because i am gonna be so right and you are gonna be so wrong," Josh smirked cuddling back into Tyler.  
"Well, Josh, when we get to that argument you can yell at me all you want but right now i wanna make out so wipe those tears, crybaby."

\-------------

"So things are going well?" Jenna smiled, pushing the plate of waffles toward Tyler. He nodded slightly and reached for the food.  
"It's frustrating ya know? How he is always one step ahead of me and its scary sometimes...Like he knows how we end and how i die and he dies and its kinda terrifying for me let alone him...But we deal i guess." Tyler rambled not noticing when Josh planted himself next to him at the table. "Mornin' Ty," Josh mumbled, planting a kiss on Tyler's cheek. Tyler smiled and kissed josh back.   
"Yall are too cute. Gross, but cute." Jenna chuckled and slipped into another chair. 

"So, Josh you know how everyone's gonna die? How do i die?" Jenna asked, pouring syrup into her mouth.  
"I cant tell you, Jenna. I really cant."  
"But you know?"  
"Yep. I'll tell you that you don't have a lot of pain. It's peaceful and you're happy." Josh mumbled into tyler's neck. Jenna smiled happily and returned to her meal.

Jenna finally packed up and rushed out the door already late for work. The moment the door slammed shut josh smirked devilishly and looked up at Tyler. "What are you lookin at?" Tyler grinned.  
"You know damn well what you did."  
"Hey its your fault for digging around in my thoughts."  
"Tyler! You cant sext me through my powers asshole."   
"You love it." Tyler places his hands on josh's cheek and kissed him tenderly.  
"Yeah, yeah. How About we make those thoughts reality?" Josh barely got out before tyler swooped him up and was rushing him to the bedroom.


End file.
